charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Witches
Witches are human beings who are born with the ability to perform magic. Witches are tasked with protecting innocents, as well as fighting and ultimately vanquishing demons. For this task, neophyte witches are granted magical guides and protectors called Whitelighters. History The exact origins of witchcraft are unknown. Throughout history, witches became the target of persecution by townspeople in events known as Witch Hunts. These events might be the reason why modern witches have to practice their craft in secrecy and heavy efforts are taken to conceal the existence of magic and the supernatural from humans. The Ancient Times In the ancient times, a group of female witches called the Elders was formed. These witches took control over the world of magic and held power over other magical creatures. Three thousand years ago, an ancient Elder crafted a spell in a language taught only to Elders by their own, that could extract the power of the Source of All Evil. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making': The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. Other Powers *'Individual Powers:' Most witches possess individual supernatural abilities that are varied depending on their own skill, lineage or level. *'Immunity:' All witches without exception are immune to Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust. Weaknesses * Mortality: Despite their mystical attributes, witches are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural humans (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). However, witches can get around this weakness through the use of magic. * Magic: 'Witches are still susceptible to the very magic they harness. ** 'Power Binding: A witch's powers can be neutralized by binding spells, however, this can be reversed. ** Power Stripping: Witches can be stripped of their powers, effectively becoming mortals. Usually, it cannot be reversed. ** Magical Renouncing: A witch can renounce their powers and become human. However, they can only do so during the first 48 hours after they discovered the magical world. Window of Opportunity A witch can decide to accept their fate as witches within forty-eight hours after her powers awakened. If the witch refuses to accept her fate, she will revert to human and lose all magical powers and memories related to magic. Known Witches Trivia * In the original series, witches were both female and male. It's currently unknown if there are male witches in this version of Charmed. * It is presumed there are evil witches in addition to good ones. ** As of now, Fiona is the only evil witch shown in the reboot Charmed series. * Witchcraft in real life is mostly considered to be related to Wicca, a religion originating in England in the 1940’s by Gerald Gardner, though many practitioners often differentiate between the two. Wicca is often characterized as a Neo-Pagan faith, emphasizing honor to both a Goddess and a God, as well as taking personal responsibility for one’s own actions, and many Traditions will draw from different cultures for their own unique brands of honor and worship. Witchcraft is, as Harry has said, a Craft that needs to be learned and not necessarily be based on faith. ** The original Charmed series often made references to Wicca, such as in titles, the Wiccan Rede, and the writings by Doreen Valiente. Many aspects of Wicca have also been embellished throughout both series, mostly for the sake of plot. See also *Whitelighter-Witches *Psychics References Category:Species Category:Magical Beings Category:Witches